


Prove It

by constellation_nation



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellation_nation/pseuds/constellation_nation
Summary: During their 'business' meeting, Hayes threatens to go find Wallace and Naomi decides to show her why she should stay.  PWP/straight up sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A deviation from the Naomi/Hayes scene in 1.6. Comments are much appreciated <3

“Where are you going?” Naomi asked.  Hayes Morrison’s stilettos tapped across the office floor.

“To find Wallace,” Hayes smirked.  One manicured hand rested on door handle.  “I thought I’d let him know in advance that I’m issuing my first statement tomorrow on the Williams case.”

Naomi frowned.  “I just told you that we--”

“I know what you told me.”

The two women locked eyes.  It was absolutely a challenge, and Hayes refused to look away.  She was finished with having Naomi Golden tell her what to do.  If Wallace brought her in to hurt her, well, it just wouldn’t work.  Hayes always won.  They both should have known better than to test her.

“You won’t find him.  Wallace went home hours ago.”  Naomi raised a perfect eyebrow.  “We’re the only ones here.”

Hayes shrugged.  “I guess I’ll have to go to his place then.”

Naomi suddenly stood, pushing the chair back as she rose to her feet.  Hayes followed the motion with dark eyes, a half smile playing on her lips.

“Oh, does that worry you?  Me and Wallace, at his place...alone?”

Naomi couldn’t help but scowl.  Hayes laughed.

“It does, doesn’t it?  Worried you’ll lose your man?”

“I’m not worried about Wallace,” Naomi snipped.  She crossed the room in large strides, coming to stand in front of Hayes.

She was too close.  Hayes could smell her coconut shampoo: she remembered the scent.  She could picture the bottle, years ago, sitting in their shared shower.  She remembered Naomi smoothing it through her hair as Hayes placed red lipstick kisses on her naked shoulder.  The memory made her dizzy.

“You can’t stop me,” Hayes said.  Naomi made her bravado falter, but she refused to show it.  “Not from making statements, not from seeing Wallace.  There’s nothing you can do.”

Naomi put a hand on the doorframe, the motion trapping Hayes in between her and the closed door.  Their bodies were close enough to share the heat radiating out in waves.  

Naomi leaned in.  The space between them was shrinking, closing in until Hayes thought she might faint.  All these years and Naomi still made her weak in the knees.

“And yet, you’re still here,” Naomi murmured.

It was the time for a snappy comeback, Hayes knew it, but she couldn’t make herself think of anything but the woman in front of her.  If she was so in control, there was no reason why she couldn’t open the door and slip out...except that her body wouldn’t let her move.  She had no desire to create distance.  She wanted to close it, wanted to press herself up against Naomi and make her break; but that would be giving in, and Hayes Morrison always won.

Naomi took advantage of her silence.  She trailed her fingertips across Hayes’ collarbone, gently pushing the sleeve of Hayes’ blouse off her shoulder.

“You’re not going to leave,” she said.

Hayes concentrated on steadying her breath.  Naomi’s hand brushed her hair away from her neck, leaving the skin exposed from her ear to the top of her breasts.  Naomi knew every spot that would make her completely give in.

“And why’s that?” Hayes managed.  Naomi smiled.

“We both know Wallace isn’t the person you want to be with tonight.”

Hayes couldn’t think of an answer.  Naomi’s body was so close to hers, her lips soft and full and inviting.  It took all of Hayes’ concentration to stop herself from closing the gap.  She bit her bottom lip and stared up at Naomi through her lashes.

“Because,” Naomi continued, trailing a finger across the top of Hayes’ breast, “you know he could never make you scream the way I can.”

Hayes couldn’t stand it.  Her ability to think clearly was entirely gone, replaced by the heat between her legs.  All she wanted was Naomi, here, now.  She reached out to rest her hands on Naomi’s hips, slowly drawing them around to brush down the backs of Naomi’s thighs.

“Prove it,” Hayes said.

That was the permission Naomi needed.  She tangled her hands in Hayes’ hair, pinning her against the door with her hips.  Hayes moaned as Naomi’s lips moved from hers to her neck, sucking at the spot that always did her in, moving down toward her collarbone.  Naomi’s hands found her breasts.  She squeezed hard enough to bruise and Hayes’ cried out, digging her fingernails down the other woman’s back.

“More,” she begged.

Naomi kissed her way back up her neck, hastily tugging off Hayes’ blouse.

“You still like it rough,” she purred in Hayes’ ear.

Hayes had to bite her lip to stop the moan building in her throat as Naomi pulled her hair, alternating kisses and teeth as she travelled down the other side of Hayes’ neck.  Hayes would not give her that satisfaction, not yet.  Naomi dug her nails into her back, trailing kisses down her stomach, and she almost lost her resolve.  She was never good at staying quiet.

Naomi stayed down on her knees, kissing at Hayes’ beltline, teasing her with one finger ever so slowly tracing up her inner thigh.  Her lips moved painfully slowly, so close to where Hayes was aching to feel them, never quite low enough.  Naomi took her time.  She carefully kissed below the button on Hayes’ pants, wrapped her hands around her thighs and moved her lips just an inch lower, finally settling a kiss directly between the other woman’s legs.  Hayes whimpered.  There was too much fabric between them.

Before she could react, Naomi was standing, pressing back up against her.  One hand rested with a feather-light touch between her legs.  Hayes desperately caught Naomi’s mouth, trying to silence herself, grabbing at her hair, her waist, anywhere she could place her hands.  Naomi reached behind her and unhooked her bra.  She pulled away from Hayes just slightly and Hayes made a small noise at the loss of contact.

“Lights off?” Naomi asked breathlessly.

Hayes looked over the other woman’s shoulder at the glass wall, the lights of hundreds of other windows directly facing them.  Anyone could look out and see them.  The corners of Hayes’ mouth curled up, adrenaline coursing through her.

“No,” she breathed.

Naomi stared back, shock registering for just a second before she began to chuckle.

“You haven’t changed a bit,” Naomi said.  She pushed the bra straps down Hayes’ arms and threw the garment to the side.  

Hayes was every bit as beautiful as she remembered.  Naomi cupped Hayes’ breasts, rubbing her nipple between her thumbs and index finger until it hardened into a perfect peak.  She pushed a knee between Hayes’ legs and earned a moan.

“You always got off on the fear of being caught,” Naomi mused.  She ran her fingertips down Hayes’ bare torso.  “Nothing like letting your girlfriend fuck you in the courtroom bathroom between sessions of a case.”

Hayes remembered that.  After the recess, she had reentered the room all flushed, her hair tousled, her lipstick just slightly smeared.  As she argued for her client, all she could think was how the whole room could tell what she had just done, and it only made her want more.  She won the case and barely made it home before tearing Naomi’s clothes off.  She came three times before they even paused for air.

“Or that time at your mother’s charity benefit.  Sitting at the table with all the important senators, reaching across under the tablecloth…”

Naomi reached for Hayes’ belt, undoing the buckle, tugging at the button of her pants.  Hayes grinded against her leg, desperate for some kind of friction.  She felt like she was losing her mind.

“...letting my fingers run up your thigh…”

Naomi pushed Hayes’ pants off her hips, letting Hayes step out of them as Naomi dropped her own blazer to the floor.  She copied her story, trailing her hand up from Hayes’ knee to the soft spot on her inner thigh.  She ran one finger under the lace of her underwear.

“...slowly slipping into you; god, you were already so wet.”

Hayes moaned as Naomi withdrew her hand, letting it rest on top of the lace instead, circling around her clit through the fabric.  Hayes was aching and it was torture feeling her so close, never touching where she really needed it.  She arched her back, leaning her head back into the door.  Naomi’s other hand snaked up around her neck.

“Then I got to watch your pretty red lips part as I fucked you with three fingers, slamming into you right there at the table, watching as you got closer and closer and tried to stay silent.”

Hayes’ eyes fluttered shut.  Naomi ran two fingers up either side of her center, purposefully avoiding everywhere that mattered.  She returned her attention to her breasts, grinding her body up against the other woman as Hayes tugged at her hips, trying to pull her closer.  Naomi’s lips worked from her neck to her ear.

“I bet that felt good, didn’t it?  All full, fingers curling to hit the right spot every time…”

Naomi held her almost painfully tight, swirling her tongue around Hayes’ nipple and pulling at it with her teeth before continuing downward.

“...rubbing your clit as you started to hit the edge, biting your lip until it bled…”

Naomi hooked her fingers in the lacy fabric, pushing it off Hayes’ legs.  Her clothes were all scattered on the floor then, Naomi kneeling in front of her, her breath hot on her center as she kissed the insides of her thighs.

“...and coming undone, feeling all the tension melt away in waves, clenching around my fingers and forgetting how to breathe.”

Hayes couldn’t breathe right then.  Naomi’s mouth was millimeters away.  Her whole body was on edge, desperate to be touched and allowed to finished.  Hayes couldn’t remember ever needing it so badly.

“Wouldn’t you like that right now?” Naomi murmured.  She teased her tongue in long swipes up the outside of her core, finding her clit and circling slowly around it.

Hayes bucked her hips forward, reaching down to wrap her hands in Naomi’s hair.

“Yes,” she moaned.  She couldn’t think of anything else.

Naomi touched one finger to her entrance.  

“Say it,” she commanded.

Hayes had lost any sense of pride.  All that mattered then was Naomi’s mouth finding where she desperately needed her.

“Please,” Hayes begged.  

Naomi pushed her finger in, painstakingly slow.  “Please what?”

“Fuck me!” Hayes moaned.  “Please fuck me.”

Naomi smiled.  She could always make Hayes fall apart.  She latched her lips around Hayes’ clit, sucking roughly as she plunged three fingers into her.

“Oh god,” Hayes cried out.  “Oh god.  Oh _fuck_.”

She was already so close.  She tugged at Naomi’s hair, her head slamming back.  Naomi’s other hand dug into her thigh and she felt herself tightening.

“Harder,” Hayes begged.

Naomi complied, pounding into her as hard and fast as she could, her mouth relentless on the sensitive spot above.  It was a feeling Hayes desperately wanted to make last, but every thrust sent her closer and closer to the edge, building deeply inside her.  Naomi knew it, too, and she reached for Hayes’ hand, letting her hold on tightly.  As she curled her fingers inside her, Hayes fell apart.  She screamed out as her orgasm hit her in waves, harder than she had ever felt before.  Her knees went weak and Naomi stood, pressing her body against Hayes to keep her upright.

As Hayes came down, Naomi drew out her fingers and Hayes pulled her close, holding onto her like she was afraid she might leave.  She kissed her fervently, softly but none too gently.  Naomi rested her hand against Hayes’ face.  She rubbed her thumb against her cheek.

“I’ve got you,” she murmured.

Hayes finally pulled back, her face flushed.

“Wow,” she said.

Naomi laughed.  “I’ve missed that.”

Hayes wrapped her arms around Naomi’s waist.

“Me too,” she said, her voice low.  Her hands tugged at the other woman’s blouse.  “You didn’t even take off your clothes.”

Naomi smirked.  “Unlike some people, I don’t particularly want to show up nude on the cover of tomorrow’s tabloids.”

Hayes rolled her eyes.  “Much better to show up with your head between my thighs.”

“That’s worth it,” Naomi said.  

She leaned in and their lips met for a kiss that lingered a moment too long.  Hayes’ hands found their way to Naomi’s chest, her lips working toward her neck.  In an instant she had them flipped, Naomi pressed up against the wall.  Naomi shook her head.

“Not here,” she sighed.  

Hayes looked up through heavy lashes.  “My place?”

“Too far.”

Hayes looked at her for a moment, a devious grin spreading on her face.

“Wallace’s office?”

Naomi smiled.  “Perfect.”


End file.
